


need some help?

by jasontcdd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Voyeurism, ish?, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontcdd/pseuds/jasontcdd
Summary: Donghyuck’s desperate, Mark offers a helping hand.





	need some help?

**Author's Note:**

> um this turned out WAY longer than i intended but eh
> 
> this is my first ever fic so [WARNING] it’s shit plus this hasn’t been proofread and was written at 4 am 
> 
> also hyuck is 18 so don't @ me

“Hello.” Mark calls out in sing-song tune. He doesn’t receive a reply but he expected it knowing well enough that the dorm is completely empty. In the 2 years he’s been an NCT member, he’s never been in the dorms alone before – at least until today. As much as he loves his members, being around them at all hours of the day gets a little tiring. It’s almost impossible to get any privacy which has lead to a few embarrassing situations considering they’re all young men with needs.   

But not this time. He’s completely alone _._

Mark almost jumps for joy at the thought of being able to do whatever the hell he wants without someone breathing down his neck – number one on the list being a good old wank session. He chucks his backpack on the living room floor and hurriedly makes his way towards his and Doyoung’s shared room, almost walking into the door due to his impatience. He flops onto his bed and starts unbuckling his belt and pulls out his phone from his pocket.

 

 _Low battery._  

 

 _Dammit,_ he curses under his breath.  

He sits up and leans over to the socket next to his bed but his charger isn’t there.

_Where the fuck is it?_

He suddenly remembers that Jaehyun borrowed it yesterday and practically jumps out of bed to get his charger from Jaehyun and Donghyuck’s room down the hall. He flings the door open and stops dead in his tracks, frozen at the door frame.

Donghyuck’s splayed on his bed, completely naked save for a baggy graphic tee that looks two sizes too big. He’s fisting his hard on, going up and down his length at a tantalisingly slow pace. He’s got two slick fingers in his hole, thrusting them in and out to meet the pace of his other hand. Mark’s gaze trails up from Donghyuck’s tan and slender legs all the way to his beautiful face that’s contorted in pleasure. All of Mark’s blood goes south and a very familiar feeling starts pooling in his stomach.

Donghyuck obviously hasn’t noticed his presence as he continues his ministrations, his hands don’t stop once. Mark tries to quietly leave the room as soon as possible before he does something he regrets and to spare Donghyuck the embarrassment but he accidentally kicks a bag on the floor. Donghyuck’s eyes shoot open, he sits up at lightning speed and hurriedly pulls his t-shirt down to cover himself.

“Mark, I-I can explain-“

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Um, I-I’m gonna leave now. Bye.” he says as walks right into the doorframe, “Well I mean, that is …. um. Unless you want help?”

Mark’s eyes widen comically when he realises what he just said. He flails his arms in panic.

“Oh no! I didn’t- Just ignore me. I’d never want- Wait no, I would but it’s just you know. Actually, yeah. I really need to leave and-“ 

“Yes ….” Donghyuck says shyly, “please.” he continues. He bites his lip and tugs on the hem of his t-shirt again, avoiding Mark’s gaze.

“O-oh, okay.” Mark trails off. Mark definitely heard him, but he stands there in shock as he tries to comprehend the situation. _Donghyuck wants me to help him ……. get off?_ Mark’s had countless dreams about this but never in his life had he thought this very opportunity would ever actually happen. They’re always different, but all equally as vivid and never fail to give him a boner when he wakes up. But this, _this_ is unreal. Not even his dreams could come up with this.

“So aren’t you going to help me?” Donghyuck asks expectantly, breaking Mark out of his daydreaming.

Mark simply nods and takes a seat next to Donghyuck on his bed. 

“So, um. What do you need help with?” Mark asks surprisingly calm despite the fact that he feels like his heart is going to hammer out of his chest and he’s going to throw up all of his internal organs.

“I-I can’t …. reach and it’s getting frustrating.” Donghyuck explains, looking Mark in the eye for the first time that day.

“Right. Okay. How should we do this?” Mark asks, “Maybe you should lie down?” 

Donghyuck nods and quickly obliges, lying himself down with his head on the pillow. He grabs the small lube bottle on next to him and wordlessly hands it to Mark.

“Strawberry flavoured?” Mark chuckles.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck mumbles, but the older boy hears it nonetheless.

Mark dribbles the lube on his fingers, the pink substance slicks his digits and makes them glisten under the light. He grabs Donghyuck’s legs by the back of his knees and pushes them all the way back till they touch his chest – Mark’s awed by the younger boy’s flexibility. Donghyuck feels his face flush as the older boy stares down at a portion of his body no one has ever seen before. It was thrilling, if a bit embarrassing. More so that his hole was clenching and unclenching from being exposed to the cool air. Donghyuck loops his arms around his legs to hold them in place.

“You ready?” Mark asks, looking directly into Donghyuck’s eyes. He doesn’t prod his first finger in until he gets the boy’s nod of approval. His single digit goes past the first ring of muscle with ease and he’s knuckle deep in no time.

“More.” Donghyuck moans breathlessly.

Mark adds another finger at his request; it slips through just as easily. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Donghyuck’s pink hole. Little whimpers leave his mouth, his bottom lip quivers. Mark’s fingers are longer and thicker than his own, they reach places he’s never been able to. Mark adds another finger, he’s met with a slight resistance compared to the first two. He curls his fingers upwards once all three are knuckle deep. Donghyuck gasps and Mark knows he’s found his _special spot._ Mark thrusts right on the the younger boy’s prostate over and over again causing Donghyuck to writhe with pleasure.

“Mark, stop. Please.” Donghyuck begs.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” Panic washes over Mark’s face.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just-,” the blush on his cheeks darkens and he avoids eye contact, “I was hoping we could maybe ….” he trails off and decides to simply gesture at Mark’s nether regions instead.

“Are you sure?” Mark questions.

Donghyuck nods enthusiastically.

“You’re wearing way too much clothes for that.” Donghyuck says as he reaches for the hem of Mark’s t-shirt. Mark lifts his arms up so Donghyuck can pull it over his head. The two boys work on getting off the rest of Mark’s clothes till he’s completely naked.

Mark’s just about to help Donghyuck out of his clothes when a sudden realisation hits him.

“Is that mine?”

Donghyuck sends Mark a cheeky grin.

“Maybe.” he says happily, “Can I keep it on? It smells like you”

“Sure-” Mark starts, “and honestly that’s kinda hot.” he says leaning into Donghyuck, whispering it in his ear.

Donghyuck takes the lube again and dribbles it all over Mark’s erection.

“Can I ride you?”

He says it so quietly, Mark almost fails to hear it. Mark does a double take and thinks he’s heard wrong but the look on Donghyuck’s face ensures him that he hasn’t.

“Please?” he adds just as meekly. He looks up at Mark through his eyelashes with a slight pout on his lips – the sight makes Mark feels impossibly warm all over.

Mark grabs Donghyuck by his sides and quickly switches their position around. Mark lands on his back onto the mattress with Donghyuck sitting on his stomach, his legs on either side of him. The two boys give each other shy smiles – Mark’s the first one to look away.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Donghyuck says rather bashfully.

Donghyuck flashes the other boy another smile and takes a deep breath before lifting himself up onto his knees.

“You sure about this?” Mark asks, his voice dripping with concern, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Mark doesn’t receive a verbal reply and instead Donghyuck reaches behind him to grip Mark’s cock in his hand. He places his free hand on Mark’s chest to brace himself as he aligns the older boy’s length with his hole. He hovers above it momentarily before he sinks down onto it, little by little.

“You okay?” Mark asks as he brushes Donghyuck’s fringe out of his face comfortingly.

Donghyuck nods silently in response.

He closes his eyes and bites down on his lower lip, his expression a mixture of pleasure and pain. Mark is much, _much_ bigger than his fingers, the strange feeling of being so full and spread open causes a foreign feeling to pool in his stomach. He lets out a breathe he didn’t even realise he was holding when he’s fully taken Mark’s entire length and he’s plush against Mark’s thighs.

The pained look on Donghyuck makes Mark panic, even more so when tears start brimming in the corners of the younger’s eyes.

“Fuck maybe we shouldn’t-“

“N-no, it’s fine. Just give me a minute.”

They stay in that position while Donghyuck gets accustomed to the feeling of having a cock buried deep inside him. Mark trails his hands around Donghyuck’s lithe figure, slipping one of them under his t-shirt and caresses his stomach gently. 

Donghyuck braces his other hand on Mark’s chest as well and begins moving his hips slightly, his movements are shy and unsure. Mark places his hands on either side of Donghyuck’s waist and rubs the boy’s sides up and down in reassurance. Donghyuck gradually gets a little braver and his movements get faster and harder.  

Mark relishes at the amazing sight of Donghyuck in front of him. The redhead’s eyes are shut tight, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape, moans and gasps escape his lips; his hair bounces as he rides Mark’s length up and down. The tantalising way the younger teen rolls his hips is putting all sorts of wild thoughts into Mark’s head and the way Donghyuck sporadically clenches around him sends shivers down his spine.

Mark suddenly loops an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and sits upright. The younger seems unfazed by the sudden change in position and continues riding Mark into the bed until the elder grabs the back of his head to connect their lips. His movements completely halt as he puts all his concentration into the feeling of Mark’s lips against his own. He licks every inch of the inside of the older boy’s mouth, not leaving a single corner unexplored. Donghyuck’s erection rubs against Mark’s toned abdomen, just enough pressure for it to feel good but not enough to get off.

Mark disconnects their lips, a trail of saliva links them together. He starts peppering kisses against the younger boy’s jawline, all the way down to his collarbones. He suckles and bites on the juncture where Donghyuck’s neck meets his shoulder, a satisfied look appears on his face when he successfully creates a bright red hickey.

Donghyuck pushes Mark back down into a lying position – he chuckles at Mark’s adorably bewildered face. He starts moving his hips up and down again, much more confident than he was before. He starts of slow and steady and gradually picks up the pace. Mark’s eyes flutter close and grunts leave his lips; Donghyuck feels proud of himself considering he’s the cause. Donghyuck lifts his hips all the way up until only the tip of Mark’s dick is inside of him then he slams back down causing pleasured sounds to come out of both of their lips.

Donghyuck can’t help the obscene moan he makes when Mark braces his feet against the bed and starts thrusting upwards to meet his movements. The slapping sound of skin on skin contact fills the room along with their moans and heavy breathing. A well timed thrust makes Donghyuck see stars when it hits a sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Wanting to get that feeling again, Donghyuck rotates his hips around to find the exact angle that would allow Mark to hit his prostate with every slide, he leans back on his arms that he’s placed on Mark’s thighs for support. He starts getting a little frustrated when he can’t seem to find it again and-

 

_There._

 

“Hyung!” he lets out a loud cry as sparks of pleasure explode inside of him. He throws his head back, exposing his neck and collarbones as Mark’s t-shirt has slid down his shoulders. His thighs begin to spasm from both an oncoming orgasm and exertion; he starts bouncing on Mark’s lap with more fervor than before. Mark shifts his hazy gaze towards the boy on top of him, he watches as waves of ecstasy wash over Donghyuck’s face. Mark takes a few seconds to fully appreciate the beads of sweat building up on his tan skin, the way his lips have become all red and swollen, and all the shameless noises coming out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Hyuck.” Mark says breathlessly.

“Hyung, hyunggg …. I’m so close.” Donghyuck sounds like he’s on the brink of crying. His thighs are shaking and Mark can sense that their gonna give out any second. He grips Donghyuck by the waist and lifts him up causing his cock to slide out the boy’s puckered hole.

Donghyuck would be completely and utterly embarrassed of the whine that comes out his mouth in any other situation but he’s too far gone to care right now.

“Mark,” he whines again, “pleaseee.”

Mark suddenly switches around their position again and Donghyuck lands on the mattress with a thud. Mark grabs one of Donghyuck’s legs and positions it so his knee is hooked over Mark’s shoulder. Mark towers above him and shoves himself back into Donghyuck in one fluid movement. Donghyuck’s back arches and he lets out a moan that Mark could only ever describe as _porn star-ish._ Mark grips the top of bed frame with one hand and uses the other to grab the younger teen’s thigh.

The bed frame creaks and hits the wall occasionally from the amount of force Mark’s using. The words coming out of Donghyuck’s mouth aren’t of any language Mark knows, it’s all incoherent gibberish but Mark’s sure he hears his own name somewhere in the mix.

“Oh my god, Mark. I’m gonna- Ah!“ Donghyuck’s head trashes backwards, his whole body spasms, his nails painfully dig into Mark’s shoulder blades and his toes curl. Cum splashes onto his stomach and the shirt he’s wearing, painting it with white splotches. His body goes limp and he lazily loops his arms around Mark’s neck, barely having enough energy to do so.

Mark hasn’t halted his movements, desperately trying to chase his own orgasm. Donghyuck feels overly sensitive in his post-orgasm state and Mark’s intense thrusts aren’t helping in the slightest. Mark’s hips are moving erratically in attempts to chase his own release, Donghyuck decides to clench around him to help.

“Ah, Hyuck. _Fuck!_ “ he says as grits his teeth. A few more thrusts and he spills into the younger boy. Donghyuck whimpers as hot spurts of cum fill him up and he comes to realise that the feeling of someone ejaculating in you is incredibly strange but entirely welcome. Mark pulls out of him slowly, Donghyuck blushes at the feeling of Mark’s cum dripping out of his hole and onto the bed sheets. Mark reaches over the grab a handful of tissues and cleans the both of them up before he collapses on the bed next to Donghyuck.

“So,” they say simultaneously.

Donghyuck burst out into giggles and Mark stares at him longingly with a dopey smile.

“When you said I was your muse for _Baby Don’t Like It,_ I didn’t think you meant it. And didn’t think you meant it in _this_ way. 

“Oh, shut up.” Mark says in embarrassment, “I’m not the one that was caught fingering themselves.”

Donghyuck’s cheeks go bright red, almost as red as his hair. He attempts to reply with his usual snarky retorts but all the comes out is embarrassed stutters. He opts to slapping Mark on the arm and avoids looking at him in the eye.

“But on a serious note, we need to get cleaned up.” Mark gets up to make his way to the bathroom but Donghyuck grabs his arm to stop him.

“Let’s nap first.” Donghyuck grins.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark wakes up from his slumber roughly three hours later. He looks out the window through the gaps in the blinds and sees that it’s completely dark outside. He squints at the digital clock to see the time. 9:35 pm. Donghyuck’s still fast asleep, his head lying snuggly on Mark’s chest. Mark gently threads his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair.

Something on the bedside table catches his attention. He picks in up and realises it’s a box of with a note attached.

_I thought I’d give you two some privacy so I’m sleeping with Taeyong and Johnny tonight. Here’s some condoms for next time (it helps with the mess)._

_Jaehyun hyung xoxo_

_P.S you guys are welcome to come to me and Taeyong for some tips ;)_

_P.P.S you owe me_

  



End file.
